


as the clock slowly ticks onward

by theskylarshippers (coyotestoryteller)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Era, Drabble, F/M, M/M, laurmads apparently, various different aus and ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coyotestoryteller/pseuds/theskylarshippers
Summary: I've been trying my hand at writing drabbles (a fic exactly 100 words long. 'entire work' button advised). Requests are open. Multiple ships, canon era and modern au.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, John Laurens/James Madison
Comments: 18
Kudos: 23





	1. a winter's ball (hamliza/lams)

**Author's Note:**

> The chapter title says it all, really. Please kudos and comment; it makes my day.

Washington looked at Alexander expectantly. “Did you enjoy yourself at the ball?”

Alexander pondered this. Where to start? He entered the ballroom, surrounded by his friends; Lafayette and Mulligan making jokes, Laurens shooting him nervous glances. It didn’t take them long to get rather drunk, Laurens especially. He recalled a dance with Angelica, and the conversation they’d had; she’d seen through everything he said, but he was unusually undisturbed by it. Another dance, this time with her sister. His mind dwelled on her for a long time after. Laurens had been jealous. Alexander had been conflicted.

“I did indeed, sir.”


	2. the least you can do (hamliza)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander is working late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm going to try to write one of these every day this week.

Eliza stood in the doorway, watching Alexander for about a minute before she spoke. “Alexander?”

It took him a moment to react, but he shook himself out of the haze of work and turned in his chair towards her, putting down his quill as he did so. “Betsey? What do you need?”

She laughed bitterly. “Must a wife need something from her husband to visit him late at night in his study?”

“So there is something.”

She crossed the room to him, brushing his hair away from his face. “Come sleep. It is the least you can do for me.“


	3. the sunshine of this life (lams)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon era. They deserve happiness.

Laurens was writing a letter to his father. Hamilton glanced over occasionally from his seat next to him. They were the only two still working this late at night. John was still busy, and the two of them had developed a habit of going to bed at the same time; doing this allowed them to stay together for as long as possible, and also made it easier for Alexander to remember to sleep. John got worried when Alexander didn’t sleep.

He reached out, taking John’s hand under the table. John smiled at him, and there was light in the world.


	4. idyllically (laurmads)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so I wrote this laurmads drabble and showed it to my friends and they said I should post it so here you are I guess

When James awakened, he found John still lying next to him, eyes already open, cuddled close to him, just the way they’d fallen asleep. James yawned, rubbing his eyes.

“Good morning, love.”   
  
“Good morning, John. How long have you been awake?”

“Not so long. I wanted to wait until you woke up. I was comfortable.” John sighed, wrapping them both tighter in the blankets.

“We should get up.” James was also comfortable, but he was prone to routine and practicality and believed in an early start. 

John stroked his hair. “All right, I guess. If that’s what you really want.”


	5. a heartbeat (hamliza) (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by the lovely @AngelQueen.
> 
> The request: "If you're still taking requests, how about Hamliza with Ham surviving the duel? He can still be injured, or Burr also remembered that duels are STUPID AND IMMATURE and also fired into the air, or whatever, and Eliza can be relieved that he's alive, furious that he got himself embroiled in such a thing after what happened to Phillip, or (again) whatever. Anything that comes to mind for you would be amazing! :D"
> 
> As you can see, it's pretty open-ended and gave me lots of ideas (I'm in the middle of a second drabble from this prompt, so stay tuned), hence the "part 1".

Chance and fate. That was all that saved Alexander. Only that.

“You’re such an idiot, my dear,” she whispered in his ear, holding back tears. “So, so stupid. You could have died.”

He smiled. “But I didn’t.”

“You should have  _ told me _ you were doing this. If Burr weren’t such a bad shot, you could be dead. You couldn’t have fired on him; you pointed your gun at the sky. You are such an idiot.”

“I know, Eliza. I’m sorry.”

She rested her head on his chest, listening to his heart, which continued to beat. “I’m so glad you’re alive.”


	6. heartbeat (hamliza) (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, here we go again. Featuring regretful Burr. This is still kind of a request from AngelQueen, I guess?

“Wait!”

In the next few days, Burr dwelled on those moments his every waking hour, thinking of all the ways it could have gone horribly wrong. He could have ruined everything, but for the few extra seconds, the breath he took a second before he pressed his finger to the trigger and stopped.

Alexander’s gun was in the air. Burr fired into the ground. When he saw Eliza sobbing into Hamilton’s unharmed chest, listening to his heartbeat, he wondered how he’d ever considered doing anything else.

“Pride will be the death of us all,” he whispers. “I’ve learned my lesson.”


	7. heartbeat (hamliza) (part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and so I continue. part three. who knows when I'll let this go.

An hour later, Eliza had dried her tears and begun to chew out Alexander.

“What were you  _ thinking?  _ You could have  _ died.  _ If he’d been a better shot, he would have killed you.”

  
Burr glanced at her, guilty; she shook her head at him and turned back. “And he’d be  _ justified  _ in doing it. What did you say? Why do you care more about your pride and your honor than your  _ family?  _ And if your children aren’t enough, if I’m not enough, to outweigh your aversion to apologies, think of your legacy. There’s so much left for you to do.”


	8. three am (hamliza) (modern au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this is finally not connected to anything, and it's a modern au.

Alexander might have been drunk. He might have, for some possibly-good reason, decided to take the subway home. He might have been upset over something, some argument or insult or accident he could barely recall the next day. He might have been ever so slightly lonely, having been single for too long and having been out with his decidedly not single friends, as well as one not-single friend who he was still trying to get over a crush on. None of those details are important.

The important thing is that he met Eliza Schuyler, on the subway, at three am.


	9. the window (lams) (modern au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so, I'm back after a while, have this, also I published a oneshot that I'm really proud of, it's called "Anything For You", so if you like my work please consider reading it.

There were three things John never let himself forget. The first was that he was making the right choice by going to college in New York: here, he was casually out to everyone, and no one thought anything of it; here, he was free to go into biology, as he’d always wanted to do. The second was that he owed his family nothing besides what he was willing to give. The third was that he could never fall for a friend, as he couldn’t handle losing one.

The third one went pretty much out the window when he met Alexander.


End file.
